


Smok i jego Jeździec

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Creature Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: Smoki i Jeźdźcy stanowią nierozerwalną jedność łączącą zarówno ich dusze jak i ciała, nic więc dziwnego w tym, że są i tacy, którzy tworzą ze swym smokiem więź szczególną. 
Bingo 2016: 17. creature!fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



Po walce, kiedy opadała adrenalina, Tony czuł się piekielnie zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy – radowało go zwycięstwo i pewność, że zarówno on jak i Bucky wyszli z kolejnej potyczki cali i zdrowi. W takich momentach nie liczyły się żadne bezpośrednio nie zagrażające życiu rany i całe mrowie bolesnych sińców i zadrapań. Liczyło się przetrwanie i zwycięstwo, ewentualnie przetrwanie i porażka. Przetrwanie było najważniejsze, bo żywym zawsze można było coś jeszcze zrobić – śmierć odcinała wszelkie możliwości. 

Tony żył od bitwy do bitwy, był w końcu wojownikiem. Urodził się właśnie po to by walczyć. Walczyć i zwyciężać. Kochała jak ich wspólnie – jego i smocze – podniecenie mieszało się ze sobą, zalewając jego umysł i wzburzając krew w żyłach. Stanowiło to katalizator i paliwo napędowe, które niejednokrotnie ratowało mi życie i sprawiało, że radził sobie z przeciwnikami, którzy pozornie byli nie do pokonania. 

Kochał również to co działo się później, kiedy upojeni zwycięstwem lub pogrążeni w smutku po porażce wracali do namiotu, a wokół nich przy rozpalonych ogniskach wszyscy albo świętowali albo lizali rany i w ciszy oddawali cześć poległym towarzyszom broni. 

Najbardziej jednak kochał seks.

***

Bucky leżał na polanie przed namiotem swojego Jeźdźca cierpliwie czekając aż elfy zakończą proces leczenia jego ran. Zdecydowanie wolał kiedy zajmował się tym Tony, ale ten był na to zbyt zmęczony, a złamane skrzydło kurewsko bolało i smok był wdzięczny, że nie musi czekać aż jego towarzysz nabierze sił, nie mniej współczuł im, bo Tony krążył wokół nich jak sęp, patrząc im na ręce i kontrolując czy robią wszystko dokładnie tak jak i on by to zrobił.

„Uspokój się, nic mi nie jest” mruknął nisko wprost w umysł swojego towarzysza. „Zaraz będziemy mogli przejść do czegoś przyjemniejszego”

Tony najpierw prychnął, a później wybuchnął śmiechem, klepiąc smoka po pysku. Elfy spojrzały na niego przelotnie, domyślając się, że mężczyzna porozumiewa się z Buckym mentalnie. Nie miały jednak pojęcia, co w sytuacji takiej jak ta, mogło wzbudzić w Tonym takie rozbawienie. Z drugiej strony, wojownicy byli dziwni. 

„Nie śmiej się. Oczekuję, że zajmiesz się mną jak należy, w końcu to ja tu oberwałem” rzucił smok. 

„Chcesz mnie zabić?” prychnął Tony, starając się opanować.

Bucky wypuścił z nozdrzy chmurę dymu i skierował ją w stronę swojego Jeźdźca, spowijając go w niej. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, ale kiedy tylko elfy zakończyły proces leczenia, ukłoniły się lekko i oddaliły w głąb obozowiska usiadł przy towarzyszu i pogłaskał go po chłodnym, wilgotnym nosie. 

„Przekręć się” polecił, co smok wykonał z rozkoszą. Wiedział co ma za chwilę nastąpić i na samą myśl o tym mruczał tak donośnie, że wprawił ziemię pod całym obozem w drżenie. Zebrani w nim wojownicy początkowo brali to za trzęsienie ziemi, albo zbliżającą się w zawrotnym tempie kawalerię wroga, ale po pewnym czasie wiedzieli już, czego takie wibracje były zwiastunem. 

Tony podniósł się i przesiadł w okolice podbrzusza smoka. Zaczął głaskać go po łuskach, w sposób, który wyrwał z gardła Bucky'ego głębszy, przepełniony podnieceniem pomruk i spowodował, że członek stworzenia zaczął wysuwać się powoli. 

Wojownik z przyjemnością przyglądał się jego imponującej długości i grubości. Patrzył jak pod wpływem tak prostej pieszczoty Bucky twardniał i wydłużał się na jego oczach. Żadne słowa nie były w stanie opisać uczuć, które osiadły w podbrzuszu Tony'ego. Żywy, płonący ogień namiętności. 

Członek Bucky'ego był imponujący i mężczyzna niejednokrotnie marzył i śnił o tym, by posunąć się dalej, by poczuć swojego smoka w sobie. Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia jak, ale wiedział, że potrzeba była matką wynalazków i gdyby tylko Bucky przestał się obawiać, że go skrzywdzi, znaleźliby sposób. Póki co, jednak, mógł jedynie marzyć, bo jego smok nie chciał, a on nie miał zamiaru go do niczego zmuszać. 

Tony objął go z uśmiechem rękami i najpierw delikatnie, czule zaczął wodzić opuszkami placów po rozgrzanej, jasnej powierzchni. Z czasem zaczął wzmacniać pieszczotę, zaciskając na nim całą dłoń, kreśląc po czubku leniwe, drażniące kołka. Wsłuchiwał się przy tym w coraz niższy pomruk swojego smoka. 

Uwielbiał go – jego gładkość i ciepło. Czuł pod palcami jak członek Bucky'ego twardnieje coraz bardziej i bardziej. Podczas gdy jedną ręką nadal wodził po całej jego imponującej długości, druga zawędrowała niżej, najpierw ledwo trącając, a później zaciskając się na jego jądrach. Tony bawił się nimi, przesuwał je w dłoniach, głaskał, masował, doprowadzając tym smoka do szaleństwa.

Niskie, dudniące warknięcie Bucky'ego wywołało przyjemne dreszcze rozchodzące się wzdłuż kręgosłupa Tony'ego. Mężczyzna stwardniał i jego nabrzmiały pragnieniem członek zaczął boleśnie napierać na skórzany materiał spodni, w które był ubrany. O tak, a to dopiero początek. 

Czubek główki penisa Bucky'ego pokrył się kropelkami wilgoci. Oczy Tony'ego rozbłysły, kiedy przesunął po nim palcami, które następnie oblizał. To było za mało, o wiele za mało. Pragnął więcej. Pochylił się więc i resztę kropel zlizał językiem, jakby smakował właśnie nektaru Bogów. 

Smok mruknął nisko. 

Tony w swej przebiegłości zabrał się za drażnienie z Buckym, to pieszcząc go mocniej to słabiej, to znowu całkowicie się od niego odsuwając. 

„Tony...” warknął Bucky.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się i pocałował główkę po czym zaczął lizać go na całej długości, na przemiennie z ssaniem i przygryzaniem jąder, aż ciepła, lepka sperma pokryła go całego. 

„Mój” mruknął nisko smok. 

Tony uśmiechnął się, starł nasienie z policzka i powoli, drażniąco wręcz powoli zaczął się rozbierać. Bucky warknął, kiedy mężczyzna zamiast rzucić swoje ubranie byle gdzie zaczął metodycznie składać je w idealną wręcz kostkę. 

„Tony…” warknął ponownie. 

„Tak, przyjacielu?” odpowiedział jak najniewinniej Stark. 

Smok prychnął w odpowiedzi i pchnął go na stertę liści. Skoro Tony chciał się z nim drażnić, proszę bardzo, teraz on podrażni się z nim. 

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem i swobodnie założył ręce za głowę. Przymknął z rozkoszy oczy, kiedy smoczy język owinął się wokół jego członka. 

„Rzuć zaklęcie ochronne” przypomniał mu Bucky wysuwając w jego stronę jeden z pazurów.

Tony otworzył oczy i z niemałym trudem skupił się na tyle by odnaleźć w głowie odpowiednie słowa, skleić z nich właściwe zaklęcie, a potem wyartykułować je nie jęcząc przy tym z rozkoszy, gdyż język Bucky'ego za nic w świecie nie miał w planach mu niczego ułatwiać. 

W końcu jednak udało mu się zaczarować pazur smoka. Teraz mógł tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję, że Bucky nie będzie zwlekał zbyt długo. 

Och, jak się mylił. Och, jak bardzo się mylił. Smok samym tylko językiem i gorącym oddechem zmusił go, by Tony błagał o więcej – jęczał, wił się i błaaagał. 

Aż w końcu, kiedy mężczyzna myślał już, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, że orgazm zaraz rozsadzi go od środka, Bucky odsunął się. Tony zadrżał pozbawiony nagle jego ciepła. 

„To może zaboleć” ostrzegł. 

„Pieprzyć to, wracaj tu, ale już!” zażądał mężczyzna.

Jęknął przeciągle i spiął się minimalnie, kiedy pazur Bucky'ego wsunął się w jego wnętrze. Tony odetchnął, zmienił nieco pozycję, po czym skupił się na ruchach smoka, na tym jak jego pazur skrobał jego prostatę i sprawiał, że Tony powoli odpływał w niebyt rozkoszy. 

To było dokładnie jak walka, z tą tylko różnicą, że tu nie musiał bać się ani o życie swojego smoka, ani o swoje, ale i tu i tu w końcu miał wrażenie, że żyje i istnieje właśnie po to. 

Krzyknął imię Bucky'ego. Zlało się ono z tryumfalnym warknięciem smoka, że to on właśnie on dał swojemu towarzyszowi spełnienie. Tony opadł całkowicie rozluźniony i wyzuty z sił, ale jednocześnie wypełniony zupełnie innym rodzajem energii – spełnieniem i miłością. 

Nie było ważnym ile bitew wygrają, nie liczyło się w ilu jeszcze przyjdzie im ponieść porażkę. Dopóki byli razem – smok i jego Jeździec – dopóki ich umysły były spójne, a serca biły w jednym rytmie, dopóty świat był najpiękniejszym miejscem a życie najcenniejszym darem.


End file.
